Unlikeliest of Friends
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Tig wanted nothing more than to get into Odette pants. While in the process of trying to do so, they ended up becoming friends instead.
1. Chapter 1

A few of the guys from SAMCRO were waiting in the waiting room of the local hospital to hear about a few of there guys. A simple errand went wrong. Tig was getting impatient which caused him to pace the hall.

Reaching the part of the hall where it turned right or go through the closed doors Tig turned around. A women came flying around the corner just missing him.

Spinning to him. "Excuse me, I'm running late." Pulling her hair up in a ponytail, rushing down the hall.

"Girl where have you been?" One of the nurses from behind the counter said.

Holding up her hands. "I am so sorry, Annette called me crying."

"Be glad your first appointment is slower than a snail." The nurse warned.

Tig watched as the mystery gal who almost took him out moved behind the counter the nurse was. From there she slipped the faded green pants most of the nurses wore up under her skirt before removing the skirt itself. After that, she slipped the shirt with a bunch of random things on it Tig didn't recognize and left it at that.

He then saw his buddies from the waiting room walk out, then he saw why. The guys who shot his friends were walking in the hall. He saw red as did the others.

They got about two hits off before they were all in shock. The girl who was running late had come around the counter knocking out two guys before tripping one guy with her left foot. As he fell she moved her left foot at Chibs throat pressing him to the wall. She had quickly grabbed the guns off two of the other guys pointing one at the guy and Tig while the other gun was pointing at Juice on the floor.

Cocking the guns. "Listen well because if you don't I will shoot every single one of you in a limb."

"I'd listen too. She always aims for the family jewels first." The nurse she was talking to earlier spoke. By now they had onlookers from people who were walking in the halls.

Smirking at them. "If I catch anyone of you in here again and this mess happens. You all will be in a body cast you here?" None of them said a word. "Nod-like you understand me." When they did she backed off. "I'm keeping these, thank you very much. Now get out of here before I break one of your arms."

Tig was waiting outside the hospital when the mystery girl emerged from it. He pulled up in front of her when she hit the bottom step. "Oh jeez, what do you want now? Another beat down? Because I'm going to start charging."

Leaning on his bike. "Never seen a chic take out five guys who each outweigh her by like 150."

"Congratulations on meeting one of the 99% of the other women who are not a hooker, porn star or some other female in the sex trade."

Stopping her when she tried to sidestep him. "Give me a name."

"Why?"

"Because I asked."

"You didn't ask you demanded. And I refuse to share my name with someone who doesn't ask properly."

Leaning on his bike. "What is your name?"

"Odette."

Climbing back on his bike. "Fine don't tell me."

"Seriously dude it's Odette."

Hands resting on his bike handles. "What kind of name is that?"

"Way to win a person over, mock her name."

"Your kind of a bitch."

Crossing her arms firmly. "You mock my name after fighting where I work, though I'm the bitch. Your priorities are extremely askew."

"A what?"

Sighing "I can't take this anymore. Why are you still here? Your ill-washed, overabundance in black and leather-clad friends left two hours ago."

"You are hot and I want to take you out."

Odette's eyebrow arched. "Seriously? Where would you take me? The automotive place your guys stay at? Oh yay, let me go get my good shoes."

"What is your deal? Why are you such a bitch?"

"Minus being late to work I was having a good day till some goon squad decided to have blow out in the halls of the local hospital. Just because you are in a bike gang don't make you the law. Just means you found yourself a family you got to choose. Now excuse me, I have another place to be." Turning around to him after she passed him. "And I'm named after the character in Swan Lake. Odette is the heroine of the story, she is also the beautiful princess who is as well the Swan Queen. So thanks in mocking my name before knowing the history behind it."

Tig didn't know what it was about this women but he was intrigued. Normally if the opposite sex gave him this much trouble he'd immediately move on to someone else, someone easier.

Unable to let this go, Tig followed Odette. He watched as she took off on her bicycle. She waved at a few people she passed, stopping on the corner that had a florist. Tig watched as the florist made his way over to Odette handing her a flower. Thanking him she took off and Tig continued to follow her. Odette pulled up to the local martial arts building for those wanting to take martial arts classes.

Odette forgot her flower in the basket of her bike after locking it up and came back to get it. She spotted Tig as she reached her bike. "You guys are stalkers now? I thought you all were either shoot them up or kick there ass kind of gang." Walking over to him.

"How would you know what we do?" Leaning on his bike handles.

Becoming bored with the situation. "You guys come to the hospital enough."

Tig pulled next to Odette when she walked away from him. "I'm not done talking with you."

"You may not be but I am. I have to go to my second job. You know what a job is, its what us normal people have." Going back inside.

It had been days since Odette's run-in with Tig. The last thing she needed was to see him today. Her day just kept going in the hole the second she stepped out of her house.

Odette sat on the bench outside of the fancy restaurant Manresa. She was done up real nice playing on her phone, ignoring the sounds around her, including a motorcycle that happened to be pulling up in front of her. "Stood up?" A voice called out.

Looking up from her cell she saw Tig. "You wish." Standing up, Odette walked over to him. Tig eyed her up and down in her red dress that was tight on her bodice, pushing up her boobs a little. At the hip, the dress puffed out a little, which came down to her knees. "What are you doing here? Going to shoot someone?"

"Odette! Odette get away from that guy." A tall brunette with piercing green eyes in a three-piece suit called out grabbing at her elbow. "His kind are criminals."

Snorting some. "Some criminals. I kick their ass at the hospital a few days ago."

"That's no way for a lady to talk or act. Now let's go, we have reservations."

Waving at Tig. "Have fun shooting someone tonight." She joked as the stranger escorted her into the restaurant.

"This is why I wanted you to stop working at the hospital and the karate place."

Pulling her arm free when they were inside. "Can you save the lecture till later? I really would like to go one night without you bringing up what I'm doing wrong."

"I wouldn't have to lecture you if you just listen to me. If I had it my way you wouldn't be working at such scum filled places."

"Must you be such an asshole Harvey?" Odette threw at him following the host to their table. For the couple, the night never got any better.

Odette had just finished with a physical therapy session the next day when Tig walked in. "Nice boyfriend you got there."

"When I imagined having a stalker you looked nothing like him." She faced him.

Playing with one of the stethoscopes he saw. "Sex must be good."

"Excuse me?"

Putting the stethoscope down where he found it. "It must be why you are with an asshole like that."

"Just when I think you couldn't be cruder."

"You know you like it." He smirked walking over to her.

Odette couldn't hide the disgusted look on her face. "Why are you here?" Backing away from him.

"Waiting for a friend. Gunshot wound."

Rolling her eyes. "Of course you are. How stupid of me to not think of such a thing."

"I have a feeling you are anything but that."

Beginning to set up for her next patient. "If I didn't have a boyfriend you'd still have no chance."

"I think your lying. I've seen the way you have looked at me, undressing me with your eyes." Tig smirked tugging on his vest.

Odette couldn't help but laugh at him. "You are freaking ridiculous you know that right?"

"And you're hot." One of Tig's biker buds stuck his head in the room saying their friend was done.

Not long after Tig left one of the nurses came in. "Looks like the rest of your day just cleared up."

"It has?"

"Mr. Fletcher went into surgery just now. Dr. Culver just got an opening for him. So he's out till the doctor gives him the green light. And Mrs. Miller's fever has returned so we moved her to tomorrow unless her fever hasn't left her."

Grabbing her pack with her belongings. "Sweet, I've got a bunch of things to take care of at home."

Odette walked out of the hospital to find her bicycle had two flat tired. Swearing under her breath Tig pulled up on his motorcycle. He held out a helmet which she reluctantly took climbing onto the vehicle. When Tig felt Odette's arms around his body he took off.

"I hope you know just because I let you give me a ride home doesn't mean you're going to get in my pants," Odette told him when she climbed off the bike after reaching her house.

Climbing off as well. "You don't know what your missing." He smirked at her.

"What is wrong with you? Seriously." Odette made her way inside her home with Tig on her heels.

"The jury is still out on that." He looked around her place. "Nice digs."

Dropping her purse on a nearby chair. "Are you aware of the rudeness to walking into someone's home when you are not invited? Especially if they aren't friends."

"I'm hurt that you don't think of me as your friend. I consider you my friend." Placing a hand over his heart.

Her head shook slowly with a hard glare at him. "You're a lying sack of shit dude."

"You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?"

"I clean it up with orbit before I do."

Tig snorted. "I bet that boyfriend loves that biting wit of yours."

"Its none of your business. Now can you please leave? You've overstayed your welcome. Especially since you weren't invited in."

Odette began pushing him out. "Well just so you know, you are a horrible hostess. You never even offered me something to drink."

"It's a good thing I'm not going for the best hostess award. Bye." Odette slammed the door in his face.

Tig was at the clubhouse working on a car with two of the prospects at the garage the sons ran. When a car pulled up he had one of the lackeys attend to the person. "Now you're too good for me?" Odette stood in front of the car.

Wiping his hands on a rag. "What are you doing here?" Walking over to her.

"This is the mechanics and this car is in need of service. I need the tires rotated and the oil changed."

Tig took the keys Odette was holding out. "Should be ready in half an hour."

"Do you have a waiting room?"

Handing the keys to one of the prospects. "You know how to change tires and the oil."

"Are you sure they know what they are doing?" Odette asked as Tig walked her over to the clubhouse. "Because if they don't I'm kicking your ass."

"They know what they are doing."

A few heads turned to them as they walked inside. "Did you seriously just show up with the chic from the hospital?!" Juice said from behind the bar when the saw her.

"Odette." Holding out her hand, when he didn't shake it she retracted it. "Understandable if I was you, I wouldn't like me either. I did kick your ass."

Tig got two beers from behind the bar. "What is she doing here?" Chibs angrily asked as he and Clay came from the back.

"Let it go you guys." Taking one of the beers Tig was offering her.

Clay pointed at her. "Who is she?"

"Odette, the chic that kicked these three guys ass in the hospital when they decided to rumble with some other guys."

Clay started to laugh. "That kicked your guy's asses?! I think we found our first female recruit."

"That has a name and its Odette. I know you guys know how to use names. I've seen and heard you use them before."

"What kind of name is that?" Clay finally caught his breath from laughing.

Gulping at her beer. "It's the name of the princess who also gets turned into a swan in the ballet Swan Lake."

"Ballet?! Really Tig? Of all girls pants, you can get into, you pick the ass-kicking princess?" Chibs grumbled.

Sliding off the stool. "I just came to have a car worked on. As for anyone getting in my pants, it's not Tig. Thanks for the beer." Odette exited where she came in.

They watched her leave. "I like that one." Clay laughed a little more.

"Why do you ride your bike everywhere if you have a car?" Tig joined her outside.

"Not my car. Harvey asked if I would bring it in while he was at work."

Sitting on the table they had outside the clubhouse. "Harvey?"

"Like Tig is any better."

Leaning on his knees. "Its better than Harvey."

"What is your real name?" Odette looked up at him from her seat.

Tig didn't answer for a moment. "Alexander."

"No way! I love that name!"

Looking down at her. "You do?"

"I've always loved the name Alexander. It's always been kind of a turn on for me, I don't know why."

The two that were working on the car approached. "Your car is ready ma'am." One said.

"Thank you, I'll see you around. Alexander." Odette smiled at Tig when she left.

One of the prospects looked to him. "Is that your real name?"

"Shut the hell up." Tig went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and following my story. This is my first Sons of Anarchy story. Please keep reviewing it and letting me know what you think. Love to hear from everyone. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Odette was cleaning up after her last appointment. "What exactly do you do here?" Tig stood in the doorway.

"Why do you care? You just want to get in my pants. Which will never happen."

Stopping her for leaving the room. "You want me."

"The only person who wants you is you." Pushing past him.

Trailing her. "Aren't nurses supposed to help people? Because I could use some help."

Going behind the desk on the floor of the hospital wing. "I am not a nurse, I'm a physical therapist." Grabbing for her tote.

"That's hot."

Laughing at him as they headed out. "If you say so, Paris Hilton."

"Who?"

"Paris Hilton, the heiress to the Hilton Hotels. She is also a reality TV star who made the saying 'that's' hot' popular." Seeing he still wasn't really following. "Could you be any denser?" Walking through the doors. "Hey give me a ride to my next job."

Going on his bike. "Why should I?"

"Because I can kick your ass if you say no."

"I don't think your boyfriend would like you getting a ride from a criminal." Climbing on his motorcycle.

Getting on after him. "Too bad he doesn't rule me, I rule myself and since someone stole my bike yesterday after I just had my tires fixed. I want a ride."

One of Odette's co-workers was outside smoking when the two arrived. "Who's this?" She asked when the motorcycle was turned off.

"A stray puppy."

The co-worker looked Tig up and down with a smirk. "He's kind of cute."

"Don't feed the stray's ego, Emily."

Tig leaned on the bars of his motorcycle. "No one rules Emily but Emily Odette." He threw back at her.

"Don't you have someone to go shoot or something?"

Eyeing Emily. "Not for another few hours. Just enough time to have some fun." Wetting his lips.

"Like you could last for a few hours. I bet it's more like seconds." Odette teased. "I'm not covering for you Emily if you leave." She went inside.

Odette had just gotten home when Harvey arrived in her driveway. "Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up."

The two went inside. "Because I am fully capable of walking home."

"You need to get a car. What you should do is not get a new bike, just a car."

Removing her sweatshirt. "Harvey the more you tell me what to do, the more I will tune you out."

"You already tune me out. I don't know why I waste my breath." Sitting on the couch.

"Same here," Odette said as she left the room.

Finding her in the bathroom. "I don't know why you are acting like this. I am only trying to look out for you."

"That's the thing, Harvey. I'm not this damsel in distress that needs saving. I am a physical therapist with a third-degree black belt. I can take care of myself."

Crossing his arms firmly giving her a condescending look. "No, you can't."

"What makes you think I cant?" Turning towards him.

"You befriended that criminal biker thug. I did my research on that gang he is in. They are nothing but criminals and thugs. And they will drag you down with them if you stay friends with that one thug."

Odette snorted. "I am not friends with that guy. And even if I was I have already kicked his and two of his friend's asses. Mind you they were full grown men. Which reminds me you couldn't even take on one of them if you tried."

"If you are not friends with him why does he keep showing up at where you work?"

"Hello! I work at a hospital."

"I want you to quit working at both places tomorrow," Harvey demanded.

Looking at him like he was crazy. "I like my jobs and being able to pay my own bills. So no."

"Like I told you before. I'll take care of you so you'd never have to work a day ever again. Or worry about bills."

"Go to hell, that is never going to happen."

Clenching his jaw. "You are such a fucking whore." Harvey stomped out of the house.

The next day Odette was coming out of one of the local salons to find Tig waiting for her. "You need a different hobby than stalking me."

"I can't help it, you have a sweet ass."

"I'm not one of those dumb skanks you normally hook up with. Telling me I have a sweet ass and that's why you stalk me won't get you anywhere."

Making a sad face. "Why must you hurt me so?"

"Because I'm a lady and I require you to always work, and I mean work very hard for my affection. Even when you get me. That takes a real man."

"Bitchy with your new hair."

Throwing some hair over her shoulder with a smirk. "Let's face it, you wouldn't always be coming back if you didn't like it."

"Gives me a hard-on."

"You are so disgusting." Unable to hide the smile that appeared on her face.

"It's the truth. Don't you women always bitch about wanting the truth?"

Crossing her arms as her weight went to one of her feet. "Were all different. As for me, I am almost never sure about what I want. But I am always sure about what I don't want."

"Odette!" Harvey was storming over. "I have reminded you time and again to stay away from such people."

"He was just being nice and was inquiring how I was doing."

Glaring at Tig. "I highly doubt he is capable of such things."

Seeing Tig get off his bike. "Don't be a dick Harvey, it's the truth. Now if you boys don't mind I need to go purchase a new bicycle."

"I am heading that way. I'll take you." Tig offered.

Grabbing Odette's arm. "You are not riding with him. I'm taking you, but not to a bike shop but to get you a car."

"A bike is just fine for me." Taking the helmet she was offered. Harvey watched the two leave.

Tig ended up driving past the bicycle shop and straight to the clubhouse. "This isn't the bike shop."

"No, I guess not." Facing her after he got off the bike.

Climbing off. "If you weren't going to take me to the bike shop, why did you offer me a ride there?

"I wanted your body pressed against mine." Smiling he moved so he was inches in front of her.

Pushing him away. "Don't be disgusting." She laughed.

"Why do you push me away when you so obviously want me?" He teased moving closer to her.

Sidestepping him. "I don't want you. I find you quite annoying."

"Than why can't you stop smiling when I'm near you?"

Throwing her purse over her shoulder. "I'm leaving. Don't follow me."

"Bitch!"

"Ass!"

Harvey was waiting for Odette at her house when she returned home that night. "Where have you been?" He growled.

"I had to go to work after I got my bike." Throwing her things in one of her chairs.

"You weren't scheduled for the hospital today."

"Wrong place."

Odette's back was to him but she could totally see the face he was making. It was one of disapproval. "I demand that you quit those places and move in with me. I'll take care of everything. It can be just you and me, no one else."

"Harvey I've told you before, no. I do just fine taking care of myself."

Harvey slammed Odette to a nearby wall. "You will do what I say. You will quite your jobs. You will move in with me. And you will stop having anything to do with that biker guy."

"Stop your hurting me." Odette struggled.

Squeezing her arms tighter. "Then do what I want." He shouted.

Odette kneed Harvey between the legs causing him to fall to the floor on his hands and knees. "Get out of my house before I call the cops."

"You are going to pay for that." He got up.

Odette did a roundhouse kick getting Harvey square in the face. He fell hard on the floor and was out cold.

Tig was at the hospital with a few others from the Sons. As they were waiting he got lost in the direction of where the women who have caught his eye the past few weeks.

He had just arrived as a nurse was wheeling a patient out of the room. "I believe I'm in need of a physical therapist."

"You are in need of a therapist to fix what is wrong in your head."

"As long as my hair looks good I'm fine with that." He touched his hair.

"Wow, when did you become a girl?" Odette grabbed her duffle from the corner of the room.

Watching her place the bag on a chair he checked out Odette's ass when she leaned forward to dig in the bag. When her shirt crawled up Tig saw the giant bruise on her back. "What happened?"

"Huh?" Twirling back at him.

Motioning to her. "The huge bruise on your back."

"Oh, I was training with some of the people at karate and working on some new moves with them."

"Looks like you could use some care from the one and only me."

"Highly unlikely coming from you." Heading out of the room.

Following after her. "I can give you some care that you aren't getting from that boyfriend of yours."

"Being shot at and getting an STD doesn't count as care." Looking over her shoulder at him with a smirk. "Alexander."

"If you weren't so damn hot I wouldn't let you get away with calling me that."

"If I wasn't at work I would kick your ass for that comment. Oh, wait I've already done that."

Chibs found the two in the hallway. "Stop chasing after Satan and let's go."

"It's a pleasure seeing you too." Odette winked at him as she left the two.

"I was getting somewhere with her."

Throwing an arm around Tig. "Trust me, brother, she's not worth it."

As they were leaving Tig caught sight of Odette over by Harvey's car. She was holding a huge bouquet of roses that looked to cost a pretty penny. It looked like Harvey was apologizing for something. Odette seemed not to care by the look on her face.

That night as Odette was leaving her second job she found Tig waiting for her. "Saw you arguing with that guy this afternoon. He must have messed up big time to bring you those flowers. What did he do? Forget your birthday or something?

"No."

"You need a shoulder to cry on?"

"Why must you bother me so? I'm not one of those trashy women that hang around your gang. Nor am I in porn like your gang seems to be involved with."

Climbing off his bike. "Stalking you bugs you and that makes me happy."

"Had nothing to do with you wanting to fuck me because I'm hot?"

"That's just an added bonus."

"Alexander I am not your normal girl that has anything to do with biker gangs. You can't just show up say some crude thing and think something is going to come from it. What if you did get in my pants, what then? A one night stand and that is it? I'm not that kind of person."

Placing a hand over his heart. "I'm an excellent one night stand."

Odette let out an ugh with her sigh. "You must want something else if you keep coming back. Because you aren't getting in my pants."

"We're having a party tonight. I thought you should come."

"Have you found getting hookers and porn stars drunk for sex no fun anymore?"

Pointing at her. "You know actually that's what keeps me coming back."

Taking a deep breath Odette thought for a second. "Its been a long day. I guess I could go for a few drinks."

"So you're coming to the party?"

Going over to the motorcycle. "Yes, I just need to run home and change. So give me a ride."

"You are such a demanding bitch."

"I'm throwing you a bone here. So shut the hell up and take me home."

Making a growl in the back of his throat. "I love when you tell me to take you home. Gets me hard."

"I hate you."

Tig looked around Odette's place as he waited for her to change. "Why don't we skip the party and we can make our own party here." He called out at her.

"Let's not and say we did."

Looking at a picture of her at her prom. "Don't deny yourself from a good fuck."

"I doubt very much you are a good lay." Odette walked out of her room in calf-high black boots, dark blue skinny low rise jeans and a dark green shirt that hung off her right shoulder.

Tig ogled the women before him. "Dump that guy your mine now."

"That sounds promising. Go from Harvey to a disturbed guy who'll sleep with any skanks while with me."

"I do love me a threesome."

Pressing herself up against Tig. "If we were together, you would be a one women man. And if you slept with other women while with me…." She leaned up like she was going to kiss him. "I'd rip your fucking balls off before breaking every bone in your body." Odette grinned pulling away from him.

"You so want me." The two left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and comments. Keep them coming, loving hearing what you all think of this story. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Odette was talking with two of the prospects after she gotten a beer when Gemma approached them. The two prospects skedaddled when Gemma told them to. "So you are what has our Tig's attention."

"Ummm, I'm sorry."

"I asked around about you. Did a little bit of digging you could say. I come with a warning because you seem like a sweet girl. Getting involved with anyone in this club can be deadly."

Playing with the beer bottle in her hands. "Hey, I tell him to go away all the time. I can't figure out why he keeps coming back. We're not sleeping together and half the time he annoys the snot out of me. But every time I turn around he is there."

"Than why are you here?"

"He has been pestering a lot for me to do something with him. Thought I throw him a bone."

Smirking at her. "You know he meant sex?"

"He's a guy, they all want sex intentionally or unintentionally."

"You could be good for Tig."

Taking a swig of her beer. "Sorry to be the bitch here but really? You just met me and you don't really know me. For all you know I could not be what I appear. I could be a money-grubbing cunt."

Gemma gave a laugh. "Hey what is going on here?" Tig approached.

"Mama bear here is just giving me the low down. You should be worried. It was all bad for you."

"Is every woman against me today?"

Finishing her beer. "Only those who can actually think for themselves. Maybe you should go talk with one of the women you have to pay for sex. They are paid not to think." Looking at her drink. "I'm getting myself another beer."

"I'll get it." Tig offered.

"I'm fully capable of getting my own drinks. Besides, you and mama bear can talk about me and how you need to leave me the hell alone." Leaving the two.

"She's not the normal girl you chase after."

Chugging some of his drink. "You think there's something wrong with me?"

"I think many things are wrong with you. Not this though."

"She doesn't want anything to do with me. Part of it could be she has a boyfriend."

Slowly turning to him. "Part of it? Tig you need help. Big time."

Chibs was behind the bar serving himself when Odette sat on the stool in front of him. "What are you doing here Satan?" He groaned.

"I can't visit my favorite Irish guy?"

"Tig brought you here didn't he?" Leaning on the counter.

Leaning forward. "Don't worry, I am not going to kick anyone's ass tonight. Especially yours."

"I don't like you."

Making a sad face. "I like you though."

"That makes me like you even less."

"Well if I didn't have a boyfriend and your friend wasn't trying to get in my pants all the time. I'd totally sleep with ya." Chibs eyebrow arched. "Irish accents get me all excited."

"Well in this club we share our women."

Looking Chips up and down. "Only if I wasn't a one-man kind of gal."

"Than why are you here with Tig?"

"I was invited. Now get me a beer."

Taking out two shot glasses. "How about something stronger?" Pulling out some whiskey. "Some Irish goodness." Pouring them each a shot.

Odette grabbed the glass and down the brownish gold liquid in one gulp. Placing the empty glass upside down in front of her. "Not too shabby. Goes down smooth. Me I'm more of a fan of Ballantine's when it comes to whiskey. Or depending on my mood some Johnnie Walker. Now get me my beer."

"I may have miss judged you."

"That's all it took? If I do another shot of your choice are we friends?"

Tig sat next to Odette as she emptied a shot glass. "I thought you were getting a beer."

"I was but than Chibs busted out the good stuff so we did a few shots. Thanks for that."

Getting both of them a beer. "Anytime." Before getting himself one and leaving.

"I am going to regret those three shots later." Odette turned to Tig.

"Three?"

"I look like I can't handle my liquor but I can." Sipping her beer. "But it's just been a while since it was the hard stuff."

Tig eyed her hungrily. "You are so damn hot."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you."

"So mean yet so pretty."

"And so unavailable." Sliding off her stool.

Later that night Odette found herself playing poker with a few prospects and Chibs. "There is no way you are this good at poker." Chips groaned seeing Odette take their money again.

"I had to pay for college somehow."

"I figured it was stripping." He took a huge gulp of his drink.

"That was for high priced guys who gave me cars or diamonds. Can you give me one of those?"

Bringing his cup to his lips. "I knew it."

"So are we going to play another game or are you just going to hand over your money to me now?"

Everyone left the table except Chibs who shuffled the cards. "I'm getting my money back."

"Sweet more shopping money for me."

The next day Clay, Jax, and a few others were in the hallway discussing some money things when Odette walked out of Tig's room. "Don't give me those looks, that fucker slept on the couch." They all looked in the room to see it was true, looking back at her. "Oh, whoever you are dealing with in money is taking you at least five percent. If my math is correct. I did do it in my head."

"What was that?" Clay stepped towards her.

"If you guys didn't want people to know your biz. Either talk quieter or not in the hall where all the bedrooms are. Plus I'm a math wiz, its why I took Chibs to the cleaners last night in poker. And my degree in college is with math. I do books at one of my jobs." Smiling at them. "Redo your figures, you'll see I'm right about this. Bye."

Later that day Odette was pounding down water as she sat behind the desk at her second job. "Boy do you look like shit." Emily smiled.

"Thanks, I slightly feel it."

"Who'd you go get drunk with and why wasn't I invited?"

Rubbing her face. "I went to a party last night with that biker that keeps following me."

"Without me?" Emily gasped.

Rolling her eyes at her friend. "Well if you ever do party with them. Stay away from the Irish guy with the whiskey."

"Why?"

"You can't handle your hard liquor and he's got some good stuff. And I'd like not another repeat of last time, when you decided to throw up all over me, you and the entire way home." The bell above the door rang announcing a customer. "What the hell are you two doing here? Tig need more people stalking me?" Seeing two prospects walk in.

"Clay sent us to get you." One of them said.

Pointing at the one who spoke. "Phil is it?" He nodded yes. "Why does he want me? If it's for sex tell him he can go fuck himself."

"No ma'am its not for that."

Looking to Emily than back to Phil. "Do you know why he sent you to retrieve me?"

"No, just that we are to get you."

"Well go back and tell him us normal people have a thing called jobs. I'll see him when I'm off."

"But he wants you now." The other prospect said.

Emily leaned on the counter to Odette. "Go see what this guy wants."

"What could he possibly want with me?" Walking around from behind the counter.

They brought her back to the clubhouse. "There is the princess," Clay called out when he saw her come through the doors.

"Princess?"

"Because of your name," Phil answered.

Clay walked over to her. "So apparently you were right about the fact we were being shorted five percent." Taking a puff of his cigar. "So I have a proposition for you."

"What if I don't want to hear it or even take it?"

"You will be passing on some good money."

Crossing her arms firmly. "Now I'm curious to what I have you'll pay good money for. Knowing how much you guys love your money and your lose women."

"You have a mouth for a princess. You should watch it when you are in someone else's home." Blowing some smoke in her face.

Waving the smoke away from her face. "What is it that you felt the need to pull me out of work for?" Odette wasn't much in the mood for bantering with someone today.

Taking a huge puff of his cigar, Clay slowly blew it out. Drawing out the moment. "I want you to crunch numbers for us. Make sure we aren't being shorted any more money."

"And if I say yes to that? What strings are attached to this so-called deal?"

"You get paid every time I have you do a job. They are to be done only here while someone keeps an eye on you. No talking to anyone about what you are doing for us. If you don't comply I will make you sorry you were ever alive."

Looking down at her feet. "If I say yes to this deal." Looking up at him. "I have some ground rules of my own to add to this."

Clay laughed. "That's not how this works."

"Than you can find someone else."

Laughing some more. "You have some balls. What are your rules?"

"You don't pull me out of either one of my jobs, ever. I don't sleep with anyone in your club or outside the club because you or anyone else says so. That's my choice and my choice alone. If I say yes to this I do nothing else but the numbers for you guys. I refuse to do errands or favors of any kind for this club. Its strictly doing the numbers for you. And if I say yes I have a right to back out of this anytime I feel like it if I want. No questions asked."

Clay thought for a second. "If I don't like those terms?"

"You find someone else."

Holding out his hand. "I believe we have a deal."

Shaking his hand. "Don't make me regret saying yes to you and your dumb ass request."

"Whatever you say, princess."

"Never mind, I'm already regretting this." Odette shook her head as she left the building.

Odette hadn't been home long when she got a call from Harvey. "Be ready in an hour." He demanded.

"Why?"

"Just be ready. And wear something sexy." Harvey demanded as he hung up on her.

Odette had just finished putting on the last of her makeup when she heard a knock on the door. "Oh jeez, what now?" Seeing Tig and Chibs at her door.

"Came to get the princess." Smiled Chibs.

"Marry me." Tig moaned seeing Odette in her tight sexy dress.

Odette closed the door in there faces which they ended up just letting themselves in. "Tell Clay I'm busy. I'll come by tomorrow."

"What makes you think Clay sent us?" Chibs was looking around the house as he spoke while Tig stared at Odette's ass.

"Why else would you be here? You obviously don't like me enough to want to sleep with me."

Looking over at Odette who was sitting on the back of her couch. "Some things were bumped up. We need your math expertise."

"Well, it will have to wait till tomorrow. I've got a date night with Harvey tonight."

"Clay won't like that."

Tig went to sit next to Odette. "I don't care. My life doesn't get put on pause for him because things were moved up."

Tig leaned over to smell her. "Please marry me." He begged.

"You both need to leave now. I have a life to live." Pushing them to the door.

Chibs looked over his shoulder. "You are passing up a fun time with us, to go with this Harvey."

"Really? Because you looked to be pissed last night when I took all your money."

"Anyone tells you, you can be a real bitch?" Chibs told her.

Odette giggled. "Alexander has mentioned it a few times." Closing the door in their face again.

"Alexander?" Chibs looked over at Tig.

Heading back to the bikes. "She's asked for my name and I told her." Chibs shook his head "She's so damn hot."

"You are an idiot brother."

"I know."

The next day Odette swung by after her shift at the hospital. "Look who decides to show up." Clay came out of the conference room him and the other club members use.

"Well, I'm ready to grace you with my presence now." She grinned.

"Next time you make me wait like that, I'll break your arms."

Rolling he eyes. "Says the guy who didn't know he was being taken if it wasn't for me."

"You need to learn when to shut that mouth."

"Awe that's cute. Now, where do I set up shop?"

"Go talk with Gemma. She has what you need."

Gemma was in the office connected to the Teller and Morrow mechanics building. "Hey, mama bear."

"So it is true." Looking over at the women in the doorway.

Placing her hands in her back pockets. "Well, I could use the money. It's not exactly cheap to live here."

"Why don't you have that boyfriend of yours help you? He makes good money for a guy who owns three five star restaurants."

"Because I don't need a man to pay my way. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself as well as supporting my ass."

Finding the paperwork. "Good. Now you are aware of what will happen if you fuck this club over?"

"There is no place for me to hide for the unimaginable shit storm to follow. If I'm lucky."

"You pick up fast, I like that." Gemma smiled.

"All about knowing your surroundings. And since I figured you are watching me this shouldn't take very long."

Dropping the papers on the desk. "Good. Now here's everything you need."

Emily pulled into the sons/mechanics parking lot. "What can I do for you, ma'am?" Phil inquired.

"I'm just here to pick up Odette."

"I'll go see if she's done."

Tig made his way over to her. "My day was going so well." Emily groaned seeing him.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to see me." He grinned.

"I'm just here to pick up my friend."

Leaning against her car. "Harvey to good to come and get her?"

"I hate that guy. Well, I hate any man who lays their hands on a woman."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about if you just think about it."

Odette walked up. "Ready?" She asked.

"Of course." Tig watched them take off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and for the reviews. I am glad everyone is enjoying this story. Please keep the reviews coming, I love hearing from you all :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Odette finished up at the hospital and was now on her way to her next job. It was going to be a long day. The books needed to be done for the month. "You look exhausted," Emily said when she saw Odette.

"I am. But work needs to be done here and after this, I have to go over to see the sons. I'm starting to think I should have said no to them."

Following her to the office. "Why did you say yes?"

"The money. Before the things with the sons, I was just making it. If Harvey didn't take me out to dinner occasionally I'd still be on the Ramen noodle diet." Taking a seat behind the desk.

"That guy is an asshole and you need to dump him. You know that right?"

Locating all the papers she needed. "I can take care of Harvey. Better that he's with someone who can protect themselves. Then with some other women, he could seriously hurt."

"You sound stupid."

"Thanks, now leave. I've got to get this finished." Emily rolled her eyes leaving the office.

After Emily closed up she went on a food run. Odette was craving Chinese so she went to pick up dinner for her. "Sustenance has arrived!" Emily smiled holding up the bags.

"That smells amazing." Odette dived into the bag for her stuff.

"Can I ask you something?" Emily took her seat across from her friend.

Swallowing the mouth full of food she just shoved in her mouth. "You want to know the real reason why I stay with Harvey."

"You've got to know you are in an abusive relationship." Shoveling some food in her mouth.

"It's rare he hits me and I'm aware it's not right. I just can't bring myself to actually leave his sorry ass. Part of me is scared he'll actually hurt another woman. Like severely hurt her, I'd feel like that would be on my shoulders."

Grabbing her drink. "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say. He is hurting you. No one deserves such a thing."

"And if I leave him? What's going to stop him from hurting someone else? If he's willing to do this to me, imagine what he will do to someone who can't fight back. Who cant protect themselves."

"Cant you like tell the police or something?"

"What can they do? Warn him to stop?"

Taking a few gulps. "What about the Sons? Maybe they can do something." Emily suggested.

"Ya, the last thing I need is to be indebted to those goons. If I wasn't getting paid good money I would have told them no on doing whatever the hell I'm double checking for them."

Emily gasped. "You don't even know what you're doing for them?!"

"The less I know the better with them."

"That's probably true." They took a few bites of their food. "That guy who is with the Sons is kind of cute. The one that keeps following you."

Choking a little on her food. "Ewe no way!"

"Like you haven't thought about him naked once or twice."

Making some gagging noises. "You are so gross. It's making me sick."

"Odette I've known you since college. Which means I know you all too well. You have thought about sleeping with him at least once."

"Ok yes once."

Emily squealed in joy. "I knew it! Give me the details and now."

"Isn't it bad enough what I've already admitted?" Polishing off half her drink.

"As your bestie and only friend you are required to give me the details."

Knowing Emily all too well, Odette knew she wouldn't let up. "If I tell you, you don't tell a soul, especially to Alexander."

"Scouts honor." Emily crossed her heart than held up her fingers. "Who's Alexander?"

"The biker who keeps following me. His real name is Alexander but everyone just calls him Tig." Seeing that Emily wanted the dirty details she figured she better rip it off like a band-aid. "I thought about what it would be like to sleep with him. In the bedroom, the kitchen, the living room. Pretty much everywhere in my house." Stuffing more food into her mouth.

"You are such a dirty whore for him." Emily laughed.

Pointing her chopsticks at her. "I swear if you say a word to anyone I'll hurt you." She threatened.

"Just hook up with him. Maybe the only time you'll get a real good fuck."

Switching dishes. "He's probably riddled with diseases."

"He's probably not and it could be the best sex you'll ever have."

Odette reached for a napkin to wipe her face. "If you are so big about this. Why don't you go sleep with him?"

"I have a feeling he is a little too freaky for me."

"But he's not for me?"

Emily grabbed for the orange chicken. "Come on! We both know deep down you're a freak in the sheets."

"You are so disgusting sometimes."

"Says the women who wants to do the freaky sneaky with some crazy biker guy."

Odette's jaw dropped. "You are like the worst friend in the whole world."

"I can feel your love all the way over here. The warmth is so amazing."

"It just radiates when you are around."

By the time Odette showed up at the clubhouse, it was late. "Here's what is owed to you." Clay handed her an envelope.

"Are you aware that this is more than what you told me?" Odette looked at the money.

"With your help, we made very good money. We wanted to show our appreciation." He smiled.

Sticking the money in her purse. "Stop smiling, its super creepy.

"Than I'll just keep doing it." He kept it up as he took a puff of his cigar.

Odette ran into Tig on the way out. "What brings you here?"

"Had to get paid for my work."

Throwing an arm around her. "Nice, payday. We should celebrate."

"I think I'm good. I'm going home and to bed. I'm exhausted."

"No worries, I'll join you."

Pushing his arm off of her. "I'm going to go home and to be alone."

"That's so boring."

"What is wrong with you?"

Sticking his thumbs in the front of his pockets. "The fact you're giving me a woody, nothing."

"I beg to differ. I believe you are a few sandwiches short of a picnic."

"You're my few sandwiches."

Odette snorted. "Boy do you have a way with the ladies."

"So you're not sleeping alone tonight," Tig smirked taking a step towards her.

"Never going to happen."

Getting closer. "You want me badly."

"Where do you get such an idea? Because nowhere in any of our conversations do I say I want to be with you in any way."

"It's the way you look at me. So full of need only I can fill."

Rolling her eyes at him. "You are so full of yourself."

"Admit it, you want me." Tig leaned forward.

"The only person here who wants you is you. Now excuse me. I'm leaving now, it's been a very long day."

"At least stay for one drink."

Turning back at him. "No, I'm good to thank you."

"Please." Tig pouted.

Dropping her head back. "Fine, but one drink."

"I'm so wearing you down." Tig pulled the door open for her.

"You are aware that you are never going to get out of the friend zone?"

Going behind the bar. "Don't tell me that."

"What? That you are friend zoned? Finally sinking in that you are seriously never getting in my pants?"

Getting them each a beer. "I think you are scared." Leaning on the bar.

"Of what?"

"That you will enjoy it so much that every time you think of that night or me you'll get all soaking wet."

Odette faked gagged. "You are so full of yourself it's absolutely disgusting." Taking a few gulps of her drink. "Do…do you even know how to be friends with a chic? One that has nothing to do with sex?"

Tig sat there for a minute as he thought. "No."

"What? Were you too good to have a female friend? As like just your friend."

"What's the point of being friends with chics if not to sleep with them?"

Her palm went to her face. "You are so pitiful."

"Yet you still come back."

"I get free beer and get to take Chibs money. Why else would I come back?" Odette joked as she took a few more sips of her drink.

Squinting at her. "You are so awful sometimes."

"Like you are that hurt. You just like me hanging around so you can stare at my ass."

"And your boobs. We can't forget them." Motioning his beer at her chest.

Finishing off her drink. "I'm going home."

"I'll take you." Finishing off his as well.

"I'll call a cab."

"Just shut up and let me take you home."

Grabbing her purse. "Just don't follow me into the house this time."

"I can't make any promises. This beer has really altered my judgment."

"Are you aware I can kick your ass? Or did you forget that hospital ass whooping when we first met?"

"Have I told you it's a huge turn on?"

Sighing at his comment. "Everything is a turn on to you."

"What brings you here at this hour? Need something a little extra from Tig?" Chibs winked at Odette when they walked out of the clubhouse.

"I swung by to thank you for the money I got from you at the poker game. Harvey loved the bra and panties sets I got from Victoria Secrets with your money." Odette threw at him.

Both Chibs and Tig looked Odette up and down. "Since I brought them I deserve to see them," Chibs said.

"Is that like a requirement here? To be an absolute grotesque d-bag and your two are the mascots?"

Chibs smiled. "Yes."

"No wonder you guys have to pay for sex. No normal women in their right mind will actually be with you guys."

"I take offense that you keep assuming all we get are hookers or porn stars," Chibs told her.

Crossing her arms. "But I'm not wrong about it am I?"

"They are just so much fun in bed." He smirked.

"You just met the wrong women."

Chibs moved so he was inches from her. "You the right one?"

"If I wanted a dirty biker I would have slept with Alexander by now."

"Tell that to your panties."

"It's a good thing I didn't wear any today." Odette went over to Tig's motorcycle.

Both guys took a deep breath. "Where has she been all our lives?" Tig said before joining Odette.

It didn't take Tig that long before he was pulling up to Odette's place. "Thanks for the ride." She said climbing off his bike.

"I'm a better ride in bed."

"Why must everything be made into some dirty comment with you?" Placing her hands on her hips.

"I can't help myself. You just make me want to say exactly what is on my mind."

The corner of her mouth went up. "So seriously, with all dirty stuff aside. Why do you hang around me as you do?"

Shrugging lightly. "I don't know."

"I think this biker thing you are is very much a part of you and it's what you use to hide behind. Do you know why? You just have been hiding behind being whatever it is the Sons need you to be. You have forgotten about who the person you are that wears the logo."

"Why do you not believe that this is who I am?"

"Because you are still around after all we've done was banter back and forth."

"I never really thought about it. Though if I took a guess. It would be that no matter what I've said to you. You have laughed at it and threw something back my way."

Odette leaned forward kissing Tig's cheek. "I believe you are a good guy trying to live in a fucked up world just like me. Night." He waited until Odette got inside before leaving himself.

Flipping on the lights Odette found Harvey waiting for her. "I went by both your jobs today. You weren't at either of them. And now I see you ride up with that hooligan. What were you doing? Fucking him?"

"If I was cheating on you I believe I could do so much better than that guy."

"That is where you are wrong. You are nothing and deserve to be those hooligans fuck toy."

"Go home Harvey, I'm not in the mood to deal with you tonight."

Getting up from where he was sitting. "I think you need to shut the hell up. I'm sick of you not listening to me. Tired of you not needing me like I want you to. Irritated and hurt that you won't let me take care of you as I want. So you left me no choice."

"Harvey don't be ridiculous. No one can live up to those absurd requests. You know that right?"

"You can. You just don't want to. So I did what I had to do." Odette's whole world came crashing down when she saw what Harvey meant and instantly wished she never met the guy.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are welcomed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the comments and all the follows. Love hearing from you you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And as always please leave reviews. Love hearing your guys thoughts. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Tig stomped his way through the hospital until he found the room he wanted. Walking in he found Odette laying in bed hooked up to monitors. Chibs was close behind. "Shit." He said when he saw her. Odette's left eye was swollen shut, her lip was fat, her right cheek was swollen. She had a bunch of scrapes and bruises all over the place. And her right wrist was wrapped up tightly.

"I'm going to kill him!" Tig yelled hitting the wall.

"You know who did this?" Chibs asked.

"Harvey."

Looking at Odette. "No way did she let him do that to her." There was no telling Tig anything. He was seeing red and it had a name. Harvey.

Harvey was at one of the restaurants he owned, he had just stepped out in the back to have a smoke when Tig and Chibs pulled up. They quickly placed a sack over his head after gagging him before throwing him in the van. Feeling himself being aggressively pulled out of the van after being on the road for what seemed like hours. His eyes squinted as his vision adjusted to the light.

"I hope you like payback because this bitch is coming for you," Tig growled as he started wailing on Harvey.

Chibs ripped the gag off Harvey's mouth when Tig stopped hitting him to catch his breath. "What the fuck is your guy's problem?" He yelled.

"You are our problem," Chibs said.

"For what? For Odette? That stupid bitch deserved everything she got. She is nothing but a fucking whore." Tig went over kicking Harvey in the face knocking out some of his teeth. Chibs pulled him away when Tig started stomping on Harvey's face.

Keeping a hold on him. "Breath brother, you are going to want to make this last. Besides, I want a go at him." Chibs smiled.

Making his way to his room at the clubhouse Tig found Odette asleep on his couch. Quietly he went to the bathroom. Once done he came back out to her awake and painfully sitting up. "When did they let you out of the hospital?" He moved to the end of his couch.

"This morning. I just couldn't go home yet."

"Well, there is nothing to worry about anymore. I took care of Harvey."

Glaring at him. "Please tell me you didn't kill him."

"Let's just say he won't be bothering you anymore."

Odette dropped her head back. "I really wish you talked to me first."

"He put you in the hospital."

"It wasn't him who did this to me. Not really I mean."

"Don't lie for him. I know he hits you."

Sighing Odette painfully got up. "Emily say something to you?"

"Does it matter?"

Leaving his room. "It does, very much so."

"Why?"

Finding Chibs playing pool with Bobby as she was heading out. "Did you help this numb skull pay a visit to Harvey?" Looking to Chibs.

"I might have."

"I swear you guys are morons. Every single one of you." By now a few other members of the Sons gathered round. "This wasn't the doing of Harvey. At least directly, he didn't hit me. Because the first time he hurt me I put him in the hospital and he hasn't done it since. My real name is Sally Copala. I've been hiding from my parents for the last 13 years…." Rubbing her face in frustration.

Chibs leaned on his pool stick. "Why?"

"I was like seven when it happened. My parents needed money and they met this couple in child porn." Odette took a deep breath. "There are like four or five videos out of me being sexually abused. A handful more of them making me use various toys on other children. When I was twelve I and a few other children finally did something about it. When my parents caught wind they beat me so bad I had to relearn how to walk. I sent my parents to prison, where after that I went into hiding with a therapist. That person helped me deal with what had happened and how to move on from it. And I've been fine since then till Harvey caught wind and told them where I was. Now that they know I'm here I can't stay here."

"Sure you can," Tig said.

Shaking her head. "I cant. My parents made it clear that they want me dead for what I did to them. The only reason I'm alive now is that my neighbor called the cops because of the noise."

"We're not going to let anything happen to you," Tig assured her.

"I can handle my business."

"By the looks of it, you cant," Bobby spoke.

Shaking her head again. "I've always handled my business. I can't have you guys involved. I appreciate the offer though."

Tig caught up with Odette outside. "I can't let you leave."

"I can take care of myself. I always have and I always will." Tig just stood there not letting her leave and not really saying more. "What do you want from me? To admit I need help and ask you for it? It's not going to happen." He still wasn't moving. They both looked over to see a cop car pull up.

"We're looking for Odette Crate. We were told she might be here." One of the officers said.

Stepping forward. "I'm her. Why are the cops looking for me?"

"You are wanted for questioning for the death of Harvey Livingston."

"Seriously?" Odette let them guide her to the car as they read her, her rights before placing her in the car.

Odette spent the better part of the day answering the detective billion and one questions. As well as listening to her many many accusations. Finally frustrated and getting nowhere with her they released Odette.

Gemma was waiting for her. Looking around Odette realized she was there for her. "Why are you here?"

"I can't come to get a friend?"

"We barely make acquaintance level."

Brushing some hair free from her face. "The guys told me what happened to you as a kid."

"Of course they did."

Taking Odette outside. "Its ok to ask for help."

"No offense Gemma but I've only had myself to count on my entire life. So trusting anyone including a group of criminals isn't really my thing."

"I'm not going to insult your intelligence by saying I know what you are going through. And I can't begin to understand what weird thing you and Tig have going on. And I feel like I wouldn't want to know given the chance. But it's rare we get someone who isn't a druggy bitch or trying to get in the way of things. You prefer to handle your shit yourself and I admire that in you. So let us help you."

"I am just having a hard time accepting help from people when I know I'm fully capable of doing it myself."

Unlocking the car. "That's ok, we know you're appreciative."

Climbing on the passenger's side. "I'm not going to have to do some illegal shit or something as a favor because you helped me am I?"

"Just keep making sure we're being paid the right amount with the people we work with and were good"

Tig met Odette after they parked by the clubhouse. "Everything ok?"

"I just for a moment like to forget that the reason I went into hiding didn't just show up on my doorstep a few days ago."

"How about a few beers and some poker? Chibs could use his money being taken."

"Maybe later. I need to see how Emily is doing. I'm afraid that they might get to her."

Motioning to the clubhouse. "Don't worry, she's here right now. She came by looking for you."

Gemma and Tig hung back as Odette went inside "I like having her around." Tig confessed.

"I know," Gemma said softly.

"I'm so happy you are ok." Emily hugged Odette lightly when she saw her.

Hugging her back. "It's a good thing you are here. I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"No one has come to visit you? Like threatening you in any way?"

Shaking her head. "No, but there has been a suspicious car camped out at work since you have gotten out of the hospital."

"Damn it."

"What's going on Odette? I found out Harvey is dead today and you were being questioned."

Nodding her head to sit down. "I need to tell you something."

Emily looked like she was going to be sick to her stomach by the time Odette finished her story. "Well, it's a good thing I'm leaving tonight." She finally managed to say something.

"Where are you going?"

"My parents anniversary remember? Then after that, my cousin is getting married. Should be gone like the better part of the month."

"Oh ya, I'm so sorry I completely forgot."

Waving it off. "If you didn't have a lot going on I'd be very super mad."

"I want you to take a ton of pictures so you can tell me and show me in detail everything when you get back."

"When do I not do that?"

Chibs walked up sitting next to Odette. "What do you want lucky charms?"

"We voted and were taking Emily over you. Sorry princess."

"Good because I don't like you anyways." Odette left the table.

Emily stood up. "I'm fun but if you are looking for a drinking buddy. You'll find that in Odette."

Odette went over to Tig. "Will you take me home?"

"Are you sure?"

"I am." The sun had set by the time the two pulled up to the house. "That was so painful." Odette had Tig help her off the bike. "If you don't try shit you can stay the night."

Thinking he was hearing things wrong "Seriously?"

"Don't read to much into it. I'm not strong enough to take care of myself if something happens again."

"So your just using me? I'm hurt, so very hurt by that." Placing both hands on his chest over his heart.

"Like you don't enjoy every second of that." Odette laughed going inside.

The two sat on the couch watching a movie they found on the TV. "Got anything to drink?"

"Whatever you can find in the fridge." He came back out with something for himself. "What nothing for me?" He went back to the kitchen returning with something for Odette. "Thank you."

When he sat down he sat close to Odette. She looked over at him as she opened her beer. "What?"

"You are so freaking desperate." She laughed.

"I think not."

Downing half the bottle. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Everything. Though the way you handled the Harvey thing was uncalled for. And completely unnecessary. You could have just scared the crap out of him, it's very easy to do that. Besides I had the whole situation under control."

"How? He let your parents know where you were. How was that handled?"

Taking a deep breath Odette looked at her lap. "I am frightened, so unbelievably frightened. All I think of is what they did to me as a child. Harvey was nothing, he was something I could handle. But then, it's my parents."

Tig wrapped an arm around her. Odette didn't fight him, didn't say something snarky. She just curled up to him. Tig for the first time didn't try anything with her. It was also the first time with any women he didn't try anything. He just held Odette as she began to cry.

The two were asleep on the couch when Odette let out an ear piercing scream, she was being yanked off the couch. Tig jerked awake to find a gun in his face. "You are going to want to sit there." The female said.

"You are going to regret this," Tig growled hearing a struggle behind him.

"Not as much as we do giving birth to this spawn." The male voice came from behind.

"She's an ungrateful bitch. We gave her the world. Anything that she wanted she got. All she was to do was be in the occasional movie. And this is how she repays us. Sent to prison and on the sex offenders list." The women spewed before she reached out to hit Tig hard.

A few moments passed before Tig regained his senses and went after them. Just enough time passed for the couple to get away. He got outside to see a pair of tail lights off in the distance. Going to his bike he immediately swore loudly. They had shot out his tires.

Over an hour had passed and the Sons had no clue where to even look for Odette. Tig was furious and wanted to find those people now. "Were never going to find her. And there is another pressing matter we need to discuss." Clay said.

"We can't just leave her!" Tig yelled.

"Why? So you can look like a hero and finally get the pussy she's not letting you get?" Chibs grabbed at Tig when he flung at Clay. "Let it go Tig. There is plenty of others in the sea. Ones that are a lot of less work." Clay smiled.

Chibs followed Tig outside. "He has a point. Kind of. We don't know where to look for her. And why exactly?"

"I like the way she needs me…." Tig kicked the nearby trash can. "It's not like the other women where its because I have a cock. She doesn't want that and for some reason, I don't care anymore. I thought I never could just be friends with a woman before till Odette. At first, all I wanted to do was jump her. But the longer we joked with each and hung out, she became my friend. Just her mere existence makes me happy."

"Were you this much of a fucking girl before we were friends?" Odette limped up bloody and looking like hell.

The two quickly went over to her helping to sit. "How….." Tig didn't know where to start with the questions as he kneeled before her.

"I'm not too sure. It's all a little fuzzy after they took me. I remember my dad knocked me out because he woke me up by dunking my head under water. Then I panicked and…." Odette began to hyperventilate.

Odette was eventually brought to the hospital where she was kept overnight because of a concussion and all her wounds. Not long after she was placed in the room did the cops show up. Tig wanted to handle it himself but Odette wouldn't let him. They asked the questions and she even told them where they would find her parents and that they are going to need two body bags.

"You shouldn't have talked to the cops," Tig said.

"I had to. I'm not going to hide from this anymore. I'm tired of running and looking over my shoulder. Besides, it's obvious I'm a victim and defended myself."

Pacing in front of her bed. "Nothing good is coming from involving them."

"Maybe for you. From my perspective they are amazing." Even though she had a point Tig still didn't like she involved the cops.

Odette was never convicted of the death of her parents. There was to much evidence against them to suspect Odette of foul play.

Still healing from everything that has happened Odette was in her room packing when Tig showed up. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." Heading into her bathroom.

"I can see that. Why?"

Coming back out. "I wanted to get in touch with my therapist. I figured after everything that has happened I'd get away from everything, talk to my therapist. Just make sure my past doesn't come back to bite me."

"How long are you going to be gone for?"

Shrugging. "Probably not long at all. I hope."

"You hope?"

"What they did to me as a child is never going to leave me. I did, however, get tools to learn how to deal with what happened to me. I just wasn't ready nor have what I need to deal with them returning in my life. Let alone them attempting to try and kill me or the fact I just took two lives."

Looking at her packed bags. "I still don't see why you need to leave."

Seeing he was clearly not happy about her leaving. "You are such a girl, I'm coming back."

"Says you."

Making her way over to him. "Are you afraid that I'll find a new biker best friend? And I'll have no real reason to come back?" Tig didn't say anything. "Now, now, what will the skanky hoe girlfriends you have to pay to sleep with think if they saw you getting upset over me leaving for a few days?" The corner of his mouth moved up for a split second. "Tig….."That got his full attention. She hadn't called him that since she learned his real name. "I hope you are aware you were right."

"About what?"

"That I need you. Thought you need me just like I do you. Were two messed up individuals, I just handle my crazy better than you. I love that you know what my parents did to me, and yet you still make crude comments about wanting to get in my pants. Or whatever I'm doing or look like is giving you a hard-on. I just need to get what I need to sort things out in my head or I'm going to a dark place where I can and will hurt myself."

Tig looked like a reluctant child. "You better not be giving other guys hard on's while you are gone."

"You are so disgusting. Now help me with my bags."

"I love when you are demanding." Tig followed Odette out to the garage. "You have a car!"

"Of course. Its just no one ever goes in the garage nor is the door open to show the thing. Everyone just assumes I don't have one since I don't drive and they don't see the car."

"Can you even drive?"

Popping the trunk. "Do you not remember me driving Harvey's car to the shop. I've had my license since I was 16."

"Next you are going to tell me you were married."

Closing the trunk after the bags were in. "I don't believe in marriage, it ruins things. I'll see you in a few days." Odette leaned up to give him a hug.

Tig watched her get in the car and back out. In doing so she quickly stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to give you this." Odette went over getting up on her tip toes, her hands resting gently on his chest as she gave him a soft long lingering kiss on his lips. "That is how a real woman is supposed to kiss. Now you can find a better woman instead of those skanks you keep going to."

Odette climbed back into the car. "You are such a bitch."

"Ass."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave me reviews. Loving hearing from you guys. Hope everyone has a fun weekend. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the follows. It's much appreciated. Hope everyone's week is going well.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Tig laid on the couch asleep trying to ignore the pain from the gunshot wound in his side. He jerked awake when someone poked him in his wound. Smiling down at him when he opened his eyes was Odette. "I'm gone seven months and shit hit's the fan. You guys need a babysitter. And one that isn't the kind that daddy tips a little extra when he takes her home." She sat on his legs.

"Than why have a babysitter?"

Reaching over to pinch his cheeks. "Still the adorable bestie I know and love." Odette mockingly said.

"Still a bitch." Slapping her hand away. "What happened to a few days?"

"Harder to work past what happened to me than I had expected. Now I'm better and back to being a complete bitch to you. Tell me everything because I want to know it all."

"I'm not a girl, I'm not going to gab to you."

Odette gasped. "Your clubhouse is now above an ice cream shop because the other one was blown up, Clay and Tara are dead and now you are laying up here with a gunshot wound. I say you need to tell me the details, like now."

"Looks like you know everything."

Odette smirked carefully leaning forward, getting close and personal with Tig like she was going to kiss him. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me the details?"

They both looked to the door to see Venus Van Dam walk in. "Oh, I'm sorry. They told me Alexander was up here with a friend." She softly spoke.

"I'm the bestie he doesn't talk about." Getting up she went to shake hands "Odette."

"Venus Van Dam." Shaking hands she took in Odette. "You are quite pretty, just like your name."

Smiling at the compliment. "Thanks. I think you are pretty too." Odette returned to sitting on Tig's legs.

"I'll come back later. It was a pleasure meeting you." Venus quickly left.

Odette gasped hitting Tig's wound lightly. "You asshole! How could you not tell me you met someone?" She smiled happily at him.

"It's nothing."

Pointing at the door. "That was nothing. I saw the way she looked at me when saw me. She wanted to gouge my eyes out with a spoon."

"No, she didn't."

"I don't doubt she is a nice person. Doesn't erase that she wanted to gouge the women's eyes out that is sitting on the man she likes."

Tig notices Odette looking at him oddly. "What?" He asked cautiously.

"You sleeping with her? What's that like? Does she kiss better than me?"

"I'm not some chic. We don't talk about such things."

"If you don't talk to me about this I'll go to Venus. And trust me, you don't want two women talking about such things. We get into some very hairy details."

Glaring at her. "Blackmail? Bitchier than when you left. I missed that." Tig smirked.

Venus came back down a few minutes after she went up. "Who is she?" Looking to the guys for the answer. "Should I be worried?"

"About the ass-kicking princess?! Somehow in the midst of Tig trying to fuck her, he became friends with her." Chibs answered.

"Have they?"

They laughed. "Odette would snap his neck before she let him in her pants," Jax answered.

"Let Alexander know I'll see him later." Returning her sunglasses on her face as Venus exited the building.

Almost an hour later Odette came down from where Tig was which was also the temporary clubhouse. "You up for some shots and poker tonight? I could use some more bra's and matching panties." She winked at Chibs.

"This time I'm winning my money back and then some."

"That's cute you believe that."

Jax caught Odette outside. "I need a word with you."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, we're running a business and I want you to do the books. You'll be paid well."

"Its this club business or am I allowed to know what the books are to?"

Placing his hands in his pockets. "Porn videos."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"I know you are not a big fan and I'll understand if you say no. Its just we could use someone we could trust. And knows what they are doing."

Odette thought about the offer. "Ok, but same rules apply as they did with Clay. I don't get pulled out of work. I'm not sleeping with any of the Sons because you tell me to or anyone else because you want me to. It's my decision and mine alone. It's strictly the books for the business, nothing else. I also reserve the right to back out if I want no questions asked. Ok?"

"Is that it?"

"I'll do the books here. I prefer not to be near where you do your business."

"Sounds good."

Emily was beyond thrilled to have Odette back that she didn't shut up for almost two hours straight. Odette didn't find it as weird as she thought of coming back to her home. It was nice to be home and she missed her own bed.

"So everything went well? I hope." Emily flipped through the old magazine in Odette's place.

"Very much so. I just wish it didn't take so long. I missed everyone." Returning to the living room from the kitchen. "I did take solace that the money from when working with Sons helped take care of the bills while I was gone."

Taking the water that was offered her. "I still can't believe you saw Tig first."

"I said I was sorry. It was just because he was shot and I wanted to see how he was doing."

"You better be happy I find him attractive."

"You think every biker guy you meet is hot."

Odette brought Emily with her as they went to the ice cream parlor. "Look who showed for an ass whooping?" Chibs grinned shuffling a deck.

"You get off getting your ass kicked don't you?" Odette mocked.

He smirked, "When it's you doing the beating."

"You know how to win the ladies over." They never even got to play a hand. Some things came up that the club needed to take care of.

Emily decided to go home as Odette lingered with Tig. She was sitting on the floor playing solitaire with Chibs desk of cards. "So how much did you miss me?"

"I didn't miss you for one second."

"You are such a liar. I know you missed me like an idiot misses the point."

"More like a hole in the head."

Placing a 4 on a 5. "Those are your hooker girlfriends."

"Oh your still here." Venus walked in.

Two heads turned to the door. "I should go." Getting up off the floor. "Guess I'm not the only girl to get to monopolize your free time anymore."

The next day Odette walked into the son's temporary clubhouse after a call from Jax. "Hey, Gemma…" Seeing Nero. "New guy."

"Odette meets Nero, Nero this is Odette." Gemma introduced.

Shaking hands. "Pretty name for a pretty lady." He complimented.

"Get in line." She smiled.

"How are you doing?" Gemma asked.

"Therapy helped very much. But apparently, the hospital job doesn't want someone like me working for them anymore. Too much baggage apparently for them. So if you guys know anywhere that needs a physical therapist, hit me up."

They watched her go upstairs. "She seems nice," Nero said.

If Odette wasn't at work she was at the son's clubhouse. She was behind the counter with Chucky. "So all your fingers except both your pointer fingers were cut off to stop you from masturbating?!"

"Yup."

"That sucks."

"I'm used to it by now."

Typing some more numbers on the calculator. "Still sucks." Chucky went to bring a few things upstairs when Nero walked in. "Gemma's not here."

"Not here for her."

"The guys aren't here either. It's just me and Chucky."

Taking a seat on the stool across from her. "I'm here for you actually."

"You are with Gemma and no offense because you aren't bad looking. I'm not into Hispanics. And I don't do a sharing thing, I'm a one-man kind of person who isn't attached to another person."

"That's not why I'm here. You heard about the shooting with the escort agency I have?" Odette nodded yes. "Well, the new girl can't do the books for beans. Jax says you are a wiz but you might not do it. And when I asked why he said I should talk to you about that."

"That's because my parents stuck me in child porn when I was seven. I have a few videos out there where it's me being sexually abused as well as a few where I'm sexually abusing other children. When I got free from them I went into hiding which I changed my name. And part of the deal I have with Jax is I don't do the books for him where the place is but here. I can't walk into such places. I get anxiety about it."

"I'm very sorry that happened to you," Nero spoke softly.

"It's in the past now after some help, but thanks. Its just sometimes certain things cause a trigger causing some bad anxiety I'm still working to get past." Odette explained. Leaning on the counter. "I have to ask. What is with the attire? You dress like a 90-year-old guy in your slacks and sweaters."

"I think I look nice."

"For an old fart."

Nero laughed shaking his finger at her. "It's not good to insult someone who might be your boss."

"I'm so scared now." Odette mocked him.

"You are a cheeky girl." He stood with a smile. "I've got something to do today. But I'll keep in touch. Work out the rest of the details."

Not long after Nero left Chucky returned. "Was someone here?"

"Like you didn't hear everything."

"I tried not to."

Waving it off. "Don't worry about it. Now that my parents are dead and I don't have to hide anymore, I need to be able to talk about it. Acknowledge what happened to me."

"I wanted to ask. If you don't have to hide, why don't you go back to your original name?"

"That girl died a long time ago." Odette went back to her work.

Odette walked out of the coffee shop with a coffee in hand to see Tig driving by. He spotted her and made a u-turn for her. "Where is the bicycle?" He teased.

"The chain is being fixed on it, it was getting rusty. Now I'm going to meet Emily. We are going to sit by the pool and tan."

"Hop on, I'll give you a ride." Wetting his lips. "I believe you need a ride."

"I believe you just want to see us in our bikinis."

"I just got shot. Throw me a bone."

Odette laughed as she returned walking down the sidewalk. Tig chased after her. "You are so not joining. This is just me and Emily time."

"You can't have fun without me."

"I always have fun without you. Its when I'm with you I'm not having any fun."

Stopping her. "Don't lie. You have so much fun with me. Its why you hang around me all the time. Because you so want me."

"You are so delusional."

"Am I? Because I remember you kissing me before you left for seven months."

"That's because you needed to know what its like to be kissed by real women. Not by a chic you have to pay for."

Taking her coffee. "Bitch."

"You are such an ass give me my drink back."

Taking a taste while he kept Odette away. "What kind of girly drink is this?"

"Is this man bothering you, ma'am?" Two cops walked up.

Grabbing her coffee. "Unfortunately no, my friend is just being a dick." Glaring at Tig. "I think you should apologize for interrupting these men at work."

"Apologize?! No way!"

Looking over to them. "As a matter of fact officers, he is bugging me."

"You bitch," Tig said in a low voice before turning his attention to the officers. "I'm sorry for disturbing the peace."

"I retract my previous statement officers. He was just taking my coffee. Nothing that cant be easily replaced." The officers stood there for a second debating if they should leave or not before actually leaving.

Tig looked over at Odette. "You were going to lie to the police and let them arrest me!"

"Aren't you happy you are friends with me?" Odette laughed leaving Tig on the sidewalk.

* * *

 **Please keep the reviews coming. As always I love hearing from everyone :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

On the days Odette didn't do karate she would do the books for Nero. She would meet one of the girls outside the house the escorts were in. Odette would work on the porch most of the time. But when Jax needed her too she would take the books with her to the clubhouse. Odette mainly would go over the work from the previous days for Nero. Making sure all the numbers were in order and correct.

Odette went over Nero's papers from before the shooting and found where he can be saving money and get the exact same stuff. "Why don't you do this for a living?" Chucky asked as he wiped down the counters as Odette did the books.

"I am doing this for a living."

"You weren't always doing this."

Writing a few numbers down. "This is what I did at my second job at the karate place. Before I left for a few months. Now that I've returned, it's all I do." Closing the folders. "See you later." Jax, a few Sons, Nero and a few of his old crew were outside the ice cream parlor talking to another gang when Odette walked out of. "Here, it's all done." She handed the papers to Nero.

"Bitch get out of here. The men are talking." The guy Odette didn't know spoke to her.

Odette slowly turned to the man. "Excuse me?"

"Don't make me repeat myself whore." Tig caught Odette around the waist. The guy and a few of his crew were with the man began to laugh. "Who does this bitch think she is?" The leader asked.

"Trust me, Cole, you don't want to know," Jax answered with a smile.

Tig didn't let her go when she calmed down a little. "Jax I'm all for having as little to do if next to nothing with you guys and whatever the hell you all do…" Odette spoke.

"You better take care of her or I will," Cole said.

"I got 50 on the princess knocking out all his teeth," Chibs said

"Tig let her go," Jax told him.

Looking over at him. "Seriously?"

"I think Cole here needs to learn how to respect women. Who better than Odette to teach him that lesson?" Jax grinned.

Tig let her go. "What can this…." Odette roundhouse kicked the guy in the face.

The guys who didn't know what she was capable of jumped back. "Remind me never to piss you off." Nero looked down at the guy on the floor. He saw him spit a few of his teeth out.

Odette stood over the guy. "I hope you liked my third-degree black belt asshole. I'd love to show you more." Lifting up her foot to kick him again, Tig quickly pulled her away.

"I think you had enough fun with him." Jax tried not to laugh.

"I was having so much fun. Its been a while since I got to kick someone's teeth in." Odette left laughing.

The guy rose off the ground spitting some more blood on the floor. "She is going to pay for that."

"You harm her, what we have is over." Jax threatened.

"Just keep that stupid bitch away from me and I will." Cole threatened.

Tig was waiting outside as Odette left work that evening. "Wow, you are back to stalking me again."

"Why would I stop?"

"Figured since you have Venus now. It would be her pants you'd be attempting to get into."

"I always want to get into your pants. You have a nice ass."

Making sure the door was locked. "Now how would Venus feel if she heard you talking to me like that?"

"We're not together." Odette turned back to Tig not buying it one bit. "How do you even know that we are? I haven't even told the guys."

"Besides the fact she wanted to gouge my eyes out with a spoon when I first met her. I haven't seen you nearly as much since I've returned."

"That's because not only have I been recovering from a gunshot wound. I've also been busy with the Sons."

Odette stood in front of Tig and his motorcycle. "I'm not blind, I know when a guy who wants to fuck me found someone else. Just…" Odette took a large deep breath. "Just don't stop being friends with me now that you have a girlfriend. As sappy and girly as it may sound. I can't imagine after everything that has happened with us, not being friends with you."

"You are such a wuss."

"Ass. Now give me a ride home."

Starting up his motorcycle. "I love when you are demanding." Tig joked.

Emily walked into the temporary clubhouse of the Sons to find them all lounging around in the ice cream parlor. "Can we help you?" Jax asked.

"Yes you guys can, I'm Emily Odette's friend. For as long as I've known her, she has not been big on celebrating anything. I was thinking that since her birthday is coming up in a few days. That if I got a thing going, that maybe you guys could show up. Possibly with the drinks so she can actually have a birthday party. Because I don't think she has ever gotten one. Ever."

Jax looked at the gang. "What do you guys think?"

"Let's celebrate the ass-kicking princess!" Chibs called causing the others to give a loud cheer as well.

"Amazing! Thanks so much." Emily stopped at the door. "Oh, presents are not required but highly recommended. Oh and another thing. Not a word to Odette, I want it to be a surprise."

Odette had some errands where the last one was at the escort house Nero ran. She was returning the books. One of the ladies retrieved it after the doorbell rang. As she was leaving a few of the Sons pulled up.

Tig lingered behind. "Venus not giving it up so you need to come here to pay for some fake love?" Odette teased.

"Need to get it from somewhere. You or she aren't giving it up."

"I don't know about her but I know better. I'm not dropping my panties for a dirt biker who's probably riddled with diseases."

Tig moved closer to her. "You so want me."

"You know what? You're right, I do want you." Placing a hand on his chest. "I want you to leave me alone you dirty skeeze." Pushing him away.

"You love it."

Odette giggled pushing him away again. "I don't know why we are friends. I hate you."

"Its because you find me hot. And you secretly want to fuck me."

"Don't make me puke."

Laughing Tig looked at the house then back to Odette. "How are you doing?"

"What?" Confused about the change of subject.

"I just wanted to see how you were. Since you are doing the books for this place."

Placing her hands in her back pockets. "I'm good. It helps oddly because I need to learn to differentiate the differences between porn. Whether I like it or not."

"Good, I wanted to check. Now let me take you home so you can repay my kindness with sex." He smiled.

Odette hit Tig before leaving him in front of the house. "You are such an ass."

It was a day Odette wished to forget but was unavoidable being friends with Emily. Not having to work Odette wanted to get some practicing in before having to get ready for whatever Emily had planned for her birthday. So she took the time the place was empty for about two hours before the next karate lessons were to start.

Odette was laying into a hanging heavy duty punching bag for a good twenty minutes before stopping from fatigue. "I hope she deserved it." Chibs walked over.

"What?" She said breathlessly.

"I know."

Chugging half her water bottle. "Chibs I'm not in the mood for games today. My birthdays haven't been a happy time for me."

"You hate Venus because you want to be her."

"I can tell you for sure I don't want to be Venus, I'm happy with who I am. Which does she have everything done? Because whoever did her boob job did an amazing job."

"You know exactly what I mean." He said softly.

Odette's eyes showed the fear that someone other than she knew. "Don't make me say it out loud."

"You need to talk about it."

"Why do you care? You think I'm Satan."

"That was before I found out you are the ass-kicking princess."

Odette sat on the pile of mats in the corner of the room. "As flattering as that is I cant."

Sitting next to her. "I was involved in killing someone for you. You owe me."

"I hate her. I don't want to because Venus has been nothing but nice. But I hate her to the point I want her dead…." A few tears escaped. "I fell for Tig hard. I love him so much that is freaking hurts, badly. But he has Venus now and I hate her for that. I want it to be me who makes him happy. I want it to be me he goes to bed with and wakes up with. I want it to be me he refers to as his old lady. But I can't consciously take him away from her. It's not right, I had my chance to be with him and I didn't take it. "

Chibs wrapped an arm around Odette as she sobbed. "Honestly I just thought you just wanted to fuck him."

"Seriously?!" Her head shooting to him.

"You need to let him know."

Wiping the tears away. "He's my friend and he's happy. I can't say anything to him because I realized I love him when he found someone who makes him happy. He deserves someone like that. I want him to be happy even if it's not me. Because the thought of him not being in my life hurts worse than him not being with me like I want."

Odette zipped up her dress in front of the mirror. Doing a double check before going over to get her shoes. "Who's ready to party?!" Emily yelled from the doorway of the bedroom.

"You." Slipping her heels on.

"This year is going to be so much better. Your parents are officially and for good out of your life, so is Harvey. Now you can celebrate a new you and a new life. Starting now on your birthday."

"Does that mean you aren't going to get shit faced within the first hour? Than puke, the rest of the night away like you've done every year of my birthday since we have been friends.

Tossing her, her jacket. "I swear to be better this year."

"I don't think you know how to, but thanks." As they went to Emily's car there was a very long debate where Odette finally wore a blindfold. The drive seemed forever but that would happen when you can't see where the car is driving. "I swear Emily if this is anything like last year, I'm throat punching you," Odette spoke as her friend guided in some random directions.

"I promise it's nothing like last year." Pulling off the blindfold. Everyone cheered a Happy Birthday.

The party was being thrown at the warehouse where they shot their lucrative porn videos. Emily with the help of the prospects decorated the room to not look like a porn place. "You did all this?"

"With some help from these guys."

Chibs was the last to walk up to say another Happy Birthday. "The good stuff for the birthday girl." He smiled handing her a shot.

"I prefer the birthday princess." Downing the drink in one gulp. "Now get me another."

"Will do once you answer me this." Chibs learned forward so he could lower his voice. "How are you holding up?"

"Doing my best to ignore it. Want to help?"

Chibs grinned. "You come to the right person."

Odette lost Emily not long after they arrived to one of the prospects. She really didn't care, Emily was fully capable of taking care of herself.

Gemma found her in the corner alone. "It's your birthday and your hiding?" Taking a seat next to her.

"Its kind of hard to celebrate yourself when you have been taught that you pretty much nothing most of your life. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for the things I have. And it helps that Emily is always making sure to look out for my best interest. It's just sometimes hard to break old habits."

"Well us stubborn women don't make it easy."

"That's for sure." Clinking her drink with Gemma. "Do you think its possible that will ever happen? Because I have moments where I feel like I'll never be able to enjoy the simple things every person should enjoy. Like birthdays or any holiday in general."

Leaning on the table. "If you can make it this far after what you have been through, and not off yourself. You will get there eventually."

Nero came by telling Gemma she was needed. "Too good for the party?" Taking Gemma's empty seat.

"Well as the princess I'm too good for a lot of things." Odette joked.

"Girl has to have standards." The two laughed. Nero placed a bag on the table. "Here."

Pulling the present close to her. "You know you didn't have to get me anything."

"Its more of a birthday slash thank you for doing the books."

Odette pulled out a pink bedazzled stun. "How did you know I've always wanted a pink bedazzled stun gun?" Pressing the button to see the blue sparks.

"Figured the guys could use a break from having their teeth knocked out."

"Like you weren't entertained when I knocked that one guy's teeth out his mouth."

"That was impressive."

Turning the stun gun on and off a few more times. "None of your girls were mad I'm doing the books?"

"No, they prefer to do what they were hired for."

"Good because I really appreciate the work."

Getting up. "I'm glad I listened to Jax in hiring you. You have done wonders in making sure my books are corrected and even found me some extra money. I'm very appreciative." Odette watched him walk away.

Chibs was flirting with one of the ladies they employed. She was sitting on his lap playing with his hair. "Hey, have you seen Tig?" Odette walked up.

"I'm a little busy princess."

"Hey, low self-esteem and daddy issues. You have a huge ass size forming on your forehead." The women quickly got up heading for the bathroom.

"Now that was mean."

Smiling as she leaned on the table. "That's what you get for brushing me off. Now, where is the asshat that's my friend who I cant have?"

"I haven't seen him."

"He better be giving me an awesome present for missing this amazing party Emily put together with the Son's help. Or I'm going to taser Tig with the pink bedazzled stun gun Nero gave me. And right in the balls too."

Shaking his head. "You're a walking weapon, you don't need any more weapons."

"If you see that ass, tell him I'm pissed at him. And he has a lot of making up to do."

Chibs stopped Odette. "You chased away my lady friend. Care to warm up my lap?"

"I'm not drunk enough for that."

"It will be fun!" He grinned.

Crossing her arms. "It's my birthday. I don't have to."

"You know you're right, it is your birthday." Chibs stood. "I should be warming up your lap."

He moved quickly so Odette fell into the seat and Chibs sat on her lap. "How's the lap? Warm?"

"I can't feel it under your fat Irish ass." Trying to push him off of her.

"Its all for you." Wiggling a little.

Groaning loudly. "Oh God, I hate you."

"Who knew you were so comfy to sit on."

"Get off me." This time he actually got up when she pushed him off of her. "You are such a dick."

"True, but I'm not the dick you want." He whispered.

Pointing at him. "You said you wouldn't say anything."

"I said I wouldn't tell. I didn't say I wouldn't make fun of you about it." Odette stomped off sending him glares.

Chibs started a game of poker later that night where Odette couldn't resist and joined. "You are too sweet looking to be this good at poker." One of the guys said after losing the fifth time to Odette.

"Told you she is Satan when it comes to poker." Chibs polished off his drink.

Collecting her money. "Don't be a sore loser lucky charms." Sticking her tongue at him. "But thanks for the money. It's going to be nice spending it at Victoria Secrets." Leaving the table.

Feeling cold Odette went to get her jacket out of Emily's car. When she shut the door to the vehicle she saw Tig walking up. "Where have you been?"

"Around."

Slipping on her jacket. "Could have done that any other day but today?"

"Oh ya, it's your birthday." Realizing what day it was.

"What's wrong? Anything I could do to help?"

Tig was looking everywhere but at Odette. "I…I don't know."

"Well if you figure it out. I'll be inside."

Odette was heading back inside. "Venus overheard you talking to Chibs today." He called out.

Slowly turning back. "What?"

"She was coming by to talk to you earlier today. She was wondering about karate lessons for self-defense and all. That's when she found out."

Odette's stomach knotted. "I'm so very sorry if I hurt you. It wasn't my intention, I swear."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Leaning on the car next to him. "I had every intention of telling you the day I came back. Than Venus walked through the door and I knew at that moment I lost you."

"Well….she's not a fan."

"I'm not a fan of myself right now either. I'm possibly the most ungrateful friend ever. I'm so awful I could be categorized as Hitler's sibling I'm that horrible."

Tig shook his head. "She doesn't hate you as you think. Venus told me what you had said and she wasn't very happy. But was flattered at how much you wanted me to be happy. Even if it meant your misery."

"Where are you going with this?"

"She broke up with me and had every right to." Moving in front of Odette. "Yes, the moment I saw you I wanted nothing more than to fuck you. Hell, I still do. Then I got greedy and wanted more. I wanted you, everything that is you. Because without you or your love I'm nothing. And when I'm nothing I'm a horrible awful person."

The two were standing inches apart. "Tig you better not be saying this because it's my birthday. Because it's not funny. You know how I feel about one person per person. And you know I'm not a fan of how you guys have old ladies and sleep around."

"Haven't I've done enough to show you, you can trust me?"

Tears welled up in Odette's eyes. "I do. I trust you so much it scares me. Because last time I trusted anyone I ended up being unbelievably hurt and in therapy. I don't think I can survive another thing like that."

"If I do, I don't think anyone will stop you from kicking my ass." Tig grinned as he closed the gap, he cupped her face. "And don't worry princess. I don't intend for this to be a one night stand now that you are mine."

"Boy do you know how to charm a lady."

"It's a good thing I don't see a lady."

Odette placed a hand over Tig's mouth. "Are you aware how terrifying this all is for me? And that's hard for me to admit. I don't like showing people I'm weak."

Moving her hand away from his mouth. "It's why Venus knew her and I couldn't be together."

"Didn't we just talk about this?"

Running a thumb over her cheek. "Venus said something to me I think you should hear because she is right. No matter who I find to be with, or how hard I try. I'm always coming back to you because I'm home when I'm with you."

Emily walked through the front door of her friends home the next day. "Someone better have a damn good reason to why they bounced out of her birthday party early last night, that her friend was oh so gracious enough to throw her." She smirked walking into Odette's bedroom to find that her friend wasn't alone.

Tig laid on his stomach in the middle of the bed with no sheets. "Morning." Odette came out of the bathroom in her underwear.

"That's all you have to say? You leave your own party with no explanation and all I get is a morning?"

Pointing her hand at the bed. "I believe my explanation is pretty obvious."

"What's going on?" Tig groaned seeing Emily.

"Nice ass." Getting a good view of his front side. "And front." Emily smiled.

"Throw something on," Odette called as she pushed her friend out of the room.

Laughing as they left. "Ok, you owe me lunch today while you share the details." Making her way to the front door. "And I want an apology and your story too."

"Lunch wherever you like with an apology."

"I have your presents for ransom till I get what I want," Emily called as the door was being shut in her face.

Tig walked out in just his boxers. "I think we missed this spot last night." Making his way over to her.

"There is not one spot in this house we didn't have sex on." Pushing him away.

"It's been over a year until I finally got in your pants. No more pushing me away."

Shaking her head no. "If we keep this up, neither one of us are leaving this house today. And I need food."

"We can order in." Kissing her neck.

"Absolutely no. Why don't you go busy yourself by like shooting someone while I go have lunch with Emily."

Playing with her bra strap. "How can I when I've seen you naked?"

"You are absolutely ridiculous. Why I'm in love with you could possibly be the dumbest thing I've ever done."

Following her back to the bedroom. "See how you don't find sleeping with me the dumbest."

"That's a close second, don't make it number one." Odette threatened.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I had fun writing this. I am thrilled so many people enjoyed my first story to Sons of Anarchy. Reviews are much appericiated. Enjoy your day :)**


End file.
